Sasha
Sasha was a Serbian sniper and marksman employed by a Bosnian-Serb army who seek to wipe-out Bosnian Muslims in the area. After two United States pilots, given orders to provide surveillance of hostile activity, are shot down by the army, Sasha executes one and is assigned to find and eliminate or capture the remaining American pilot. Sasha engages in a foot-chase with the American and they meet several times, often during an exchange of bullets. The sniper was detained in a Bosnian prison camp located in Gornji Vakuf-Uskoplje. He displays a tattoo commonly worn by prisoners there, two dots on the left palm between the index finger and thumb. He soon discovers the American and they engage in long-range, then close-quarters combat. During a fist-fight, The American ignites a flare and stabs it in Sasha's chest, killing him. Battle vs. Victor Zakhaev (by Omnicube1) Victor Zakhaev steps out of a GAZ-3110 Volga and pulls back the bolt of his Mini-Uzi. He tells the driver to pick him up in an hour, he has work to do. He swaggers towards a rundown house. He points his weapon at the house and fires. Sasha hears the gunfire and immediately ducks behind a counter as the bullets fly by him. He opens a nearby drawer, slams the wall and a secret compartment slides open. He takes out the Beretta M92SB and draws back the slide. He opens a kitchen cabinet swiftly and draws a CZ75. He twirls both guns around his fingers, stands up and fires his pistols. Zakhaev immediately dives to the snow. He quickly loads another magazine and rushes forward, firing his Mini-Uzi. Sasha is overcome so he takes out the bullets in his CZ75, places them in an empty bean can, fills it with paper and sets it on fire. He runs out the back of his house. The bullets began bursting within the can, simulating gunfire. Zakhaev becomes terrified and runs behind a FSO Warszawa. The popping stops and he draws his MP44 and proceeds to investigate the house. He then steps into the backyard. There is a sharp crack and a flying bullet nearly kills him. Sasha pulls back the bolt of his SSG3000 and fires again. The sneaky Zakhaev dodges and finds cover inside a tool shed. He hides the MP44 and sees a M40A3 nearby. He checks that the clip is in place and takes aim at Sasha. He fires and the bullet pierces through the scope of Sasha's SSG3000. Zakhaev smirks, drops the rifle, and picks up his MP44. He enters the area where he believed he killed Sasha but only discovers the damaged sniper rifle. Suddenly, Sasha appears firing his Zastava M70. Victor is struck in the right chest and lower abdomen. He fires his MP44 one-handed and screams while he does so. Sasha is hit and collapses to the floor, face down. Victor slowly gets up, loads his M1911 and limps toward his victim. He aims his pistol at the body but Sasha immediately back-kicks Zakhaev in the groin. He stumbles back and tries to finish off Sasha but is too late. The Serb flips around and fires five rounds at Zakhaev, the killing bullet entering the Russian's forehead. WINNER: SASHA Expert's Opinion While Zakhaev had superior weapons at mid and close range, Sasha had superb sniper skills, thereby dominating at long range. On top of that, Sasha had better rifle skills that enabled him to come out on top even against Zakaev's superior weapons at mid and short rage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Max Payne (by Omnicube1) "Stop here." Max could not see anything. A black sack was tied over his head. It was hard for him to get air. The next thing Payne knew was that he was thrown and fell hard onto dirt. Or was it pavement? He heard the car drive off. Chasing after the Russian Mob was harder then he thought. He quickly took off the sack. Suddenly, a voice came from nowhere. "Max, I hope my men treated you nicely?" questioned the voice. "I know you're there." The voice sighed. "I gave you your weapons back. But how 'bout a little game? I have a man looking for you. A Serb, so you'll know he'll be tough. Here's the deal: you kill him, you go home freely and the mob will stop coming after you. You lose...well you lose." Max had no choice. He picked up the backpack that was lying next to the radio that was transmitting the message. He was this guy? He saw inside his Taurus Judge, two Ingrams, and next to the backpack he saw a rifle case, from which he produced a Dragunov and an M4 Carbine. He discovered a picture of a man in a blue and white jacket. This must be the guy I'm looking for. **** Sasha picked up some dirt and rubbed it into his gloves. An old sniper's trick. Payne, Max Payne. He was the target the man ordered him to kill. Sasha's wounds have healed up nicely after his bout with the Russian. He moved quietly through the woods as he approached Payne's location. After ten more minutes of running through the forest, he took a break and brought out the picture of his victim. Dark-haired, at a quick glance people would thing we were brothers. He smirked and shook his head. He then grabbed his canteen and drink two big gulps of water. He inspected his trusty SSG3000 and went off. **** Payne got up and moved north, towards the wooded area. As he walked, he took out the picture again. Max smiled a little. The guy looks like he could be my brother. He shook his head and put the picture back into his pocket. A rifle shot cracked out and a puff of dust rose two feet away from Max. He got behind a boulder and took out the Dragunov. He peered through the PSO-1 scope. Another gunshot rang out, the bullet landing two inches away from Payne's head. He was able to see the glare of the sun from his target's scope. Payne returned fire. He knew he missed. He looked through the scope again and fired at his target hidden in the shadows. A burst of what appeared to be blood splattered across the rock the Serb hid behind. Max made his way towards his enemy. Payne switched his Dragunov for his M4 Carbine. As he loomed over the rock, he saw a burst canteen. Damn, a decoy. Sasha dashed from the bushes, firing both his Beretta M92SB and CZ 75 pistols. Payne dived to his left, firing his M4. **** How did I not kill him? Sasha shook off his frustration and reloaded both pistols. He rose up behind the log that served as a shield between him and the American. He fired both guns at the same time. He saw his target's left shoulder peep out and fired his Beretta at it. Blood splurted out when the bullet made contact. Out of ammo, Sasha drew out his Zastava M70. He moved towards Max, firing his rifle. **** Max knew he couldn't stay in his position much longer. He had to do something fast. Taking out his dual Ingrams, he dived from cover again, firing his submachine-guns. To his surprise, the bullets made contact. Sasha collapsed to his knees. Payne rose up. However, the Serb was still able to keep up the fight. He took out his Beretta M92SB, which only had five rounds left, and fired at Payne, who was 20 yards away. The excruciating pain caused Sasha to miss some of his shots, but made two into Max's right chest and left arm. He then rose up and charged Max and tackled him. **** Sasha knew he wouldn't live long. He was determined to take the American with him. He punched Max in the face several times, before he countered with an elbow to the mouth. Sasha doubled back in pain, he spat blood out and discovered the blow caused him to bite down on his tongue, causing excessive bleeding. Payne kicked Sasha in the stomach, sending him to the floor. He proceeded to kick the Serb in the face. However, he grabbed Payne's foot and caused him to fall. He crawled over his victim and hit his head several more times. **** He could not take it anymore. He fists came down like hard bricks. Payne was fading into death. He noticed the Serb was distracted. He quickly drew out his final weapon, the Taurus Judge. He brought it up slowly and pointed it at Sasha's stomach and fired. Blood and guts flew everywhere from the blast of the .410 Bore. Payne's victim stood up slowly and reached inside the gaping hole that used to be his abdomen. Intestines were hanging everywhere. Max slowly got up and pushed Sasha. Payne stood over the body and shrugged. No fancy death quotes this time. WINNER: MAX PAYNE Expert's Opinion While Sasha had some skill with a sniper, the tides turned in Payne's favor once the former ran out of rounds, and had to go in close, where Payne had the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Fictional Warriors